


Pulling more than just heartstrings

by ChocolatePuppy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Choking, Embarrassment, Fetish, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Power Dynamics, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePuppy/pseuds/ChocolatePuppy
Summary: An accident leads to Hinata discovering something about Kageyama, that the King himself didn't know about, in the most embarassing way possible.Or Kageyama has a hair pulling kink and Hinata uses that to his advantage
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

It was a day like every other. Training was going nicely although there was a lot of bickering between Hinata Kageyama going on, but that also wasn’t really any cause for concern. Even after training was over it continued in the locker room which slowed them down to a point where they were still there even after most others left, except for Daichi and Suga, who had cleaning up duty today. At some point Suga told Kageyama to just walk away because he already had put his jacked on and everything, which he actually did, well tried to do, because as he passed behind Hinata he offhandedly said: „You’re just wrong, it’s not childish to drink so much milk okay, maybe if you did you wouldn’t be so tiny and then you’d not be confused for a grade schooler everywhere we go you baby.” Daichi just sighed while Suga almost snickered but could hold it in just barely. Hinata was kind of hurt by that so he did something rather low and put his leg between the taller boys, causing him to trip and fall forwards, a decision that he regretted immediately as Suga screeched when they saw he was about to fall against an open locker door.

To prevent something bad from happening he reached out to hold Kageyama any way he could, but he was too slow, and bad at aiming apparently as the taller boy had already put his hands out to catch himself, which he did, but not without Hinata grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back with it, to which he made a very loud …. “sound” he didn’t even knew he could do.

There was an awkward silence as Hinata released his hair and stumbled backwards while mumbling an apology, and Suga and Daichi just staring at an increasingly embarrassed Kageyama who could feel his face become very hot which just made everything so much worse. “Did you just…?” Daichi started but trailed off, when Hinata regained his words and practically yelled: „OH my god Kageyama are you into hair pulling?! Did I just turn you on while doing that?!”. Kageyama wanted to kill him so bad but just glared at him while trying to threaten him but it just sounded way too pathetic through all his embarrassment: ”N- no , of course not, Hinata Boke! Wh-why would that tur-turn…NO just No alright!?” he stuttered and hated himself for it. Then Suga started speaking and while Kageyama was first relieved he couldn’t even imagine how much more humiliating this was about to get: “Hinata stop it that’s not nice, Kageyama can’t do anything about that alright?” Then he looked at Kageyama and said through lightly blushing cheeks:” Kageyama there is nothing to be ashamed of okay…um…you know you are at an age where you are starting to discover yourself….in many different ways and this is just one part of it…..you know this is normal …because of all the new hormones and puberty and stuff…and…” Kageyama stopped listening after that, this was too much, his head felt so hot, this was the most humiliated and embarrassed he felt ever in his life, in front of Hinata to add insult to injury. He had moaned like a pornstar because of Hinata grabbing him and now he was getting the talk from Suga in front of Daichi who was actively looking at anything other than him with lightly blushed cheeks as well and Hinata who was standing to his left and just watching him sit there and live through this horror.

Hinata himself just stood there and watched Kageyamas face intently. He felt something weird inside of him, he couldn’t exactly place what kind of feeling it was, but he was pretty sure it was positive. He loved Kageyamas face right now, all his sneering, glaring and smugness had vanished and now there was just pure embarrassment, and Hinata got a power rush, he did this, he broke the King of the Court, and he knew he was definitely going to do that again.

That’s when Suga had finished stumbling through his biology lesson and helped Kageyama up from the floor who quickly thanked them and whispered: „please don’t tell that to anyone….ok bye” and with that he turned and practically ran out of the room with a really red face and Suga could’ve sworn there were some tears in the corners of his eyes.  
He gave the smaller boy a quick second talking to, to not tell anyone, which Hinata gladly promised as he knew this was like his own secret power he could use to feel a bit bigger than the king himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of the locker room incident

And so the game had begun, well, for Hinata at least, for Kageyama it was more like torture, psychological warfare to be more exact. It started rather slow, with Hinata starting to pet Kageyamas head pretty often, which was definitely unusual because people are more likely to randomly pet someone 20 cm shorter than them, not the other way around.  
But Kageyama just let Hinata do as he pleased, he even flinched ever so often when he really wasn’t expecting it. He knew what Hinata could do if he wanted, and Hinata himself knew that Kageyama knew that. The orange haired boy grinned to himself every time he ruffled through Kages hair, and how the dark-haired boy just averted his eyes and ever so slightly blushed. They never directly mentioned the incident in the locker room, but it went without saying why this had started.

But that wasn’t nearly enough for Hinata, who decided to go one step further, just test the waters a little bit of how far he could go with this.  
So, he patiently waited for an opportunity, which didn’t take too long to arise, when they were all hanging out outside of the gym, to take a short break from training. Kageyama was crouching on the floor and drinking some milk, as he usually does and Hinata just strolled over inconspicuously before petting Kageyamas head again before saying “Its pretty warm today huh?”. Kageyama just hummed in agreement, not taking the straw out of his mouth, he seemed pretty disinterested in this conversation. Hinata giggled a bit, knowing that it was about to be more interesting for him. “Ah, I could really go for some nice cool milk too, mind if I take the rest of yours?” he specifically asked for the whole rest because he is pretty sure if he had just asked for one sip Kageyama would have given it to him, and he wanted the tease after all.

Kageyama just looked up at him with a weird face, before grumbling “Go get your own, Dumbass, doesn’t cost that much and it isn’t that much to drink to begin with.”, Hinata smiled, that was exactly the reaction he was hoping for, Kageyama was just too predictable, to him at least. “I think you misheard me, I was nicely asking for some milk Bakageyama, and you are being way to mean for no reason at all.” The taller of the two looked up confused when Hinatas hand that was still on his head gripped at his hair and tugged playfully. Nervous and surprised blue eyes met brown ones when Hinata said a bit quieter “I’d like you to apologize, and then hand over the milk, pleaseee”, he smiled at his setter.  
Kageyamas eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t dare, that won’t work, I’m expecting it now, so I won’t make any sound.”, he stumbled a bit over his words, which made them sound not that convincing and he cursed himself for it. Hinata just stared at him before going “ Wanna bet?” and pulling Kageyamas head back, not that strong but strong enough for him to suck in air and biting his teeth together in an attempt to be quieter.” Haha just kidding I wouldn’t” grinned the orange haired boy, to which Kageyama got cocky again and hissed “Yeah you better not, dumba-Ah-“.  
Hinata had done it again, this time with way more force and the only thing that kept the others from hearing was that he had graciously placed the non-hair-pulling hand over Kageyamas mouth. “ Shhh you wouldn’t want anyone else to hear you like that, right Tobio?” Hinata whispered while nodding over to the others that were talking with each other by the gym entrance or stretching. There it was again, that weird feeling he got when he saw Kageyama like that, pleading eyes and such a red and warm face, as he slowly shook his head. Hinata asked sweetly “So what do we say now?”, as he took his hand of Kageyamas mouth. The poor embarrassed boy couldn’t bear to look at him so stared at some grass and said defeated “I’m sorry, Hinata”. Satisfied the shorter one jumped up and said, “Apology accepted, I’ll be taking that milk now.” Head hanging low Kageyama just lifted his hand without looking up and Hinata snatched the milk away while thanking him.

This continued on, with small things such as asking Kageyama for homework answers or making him get him something to drink while on break, it was simple, he just had to threaten to pull Kageyamas hair in the middle of training and the taller boy immediately blushed and did as he was told. It was almost too easy, and Hinata got more and more cocky, he loved this feeling of control over Kageyama.  
Kageyama on the other hand slowly grew more and more frustrated. He has had enough, he needed to put an end to this, even though somewhere deep inside him he knew he felt something weird in him when the orange haired boy was taking charge of him, commanding him to do what he wanted with a strong grip on his hair. But he’d never admit that he sometimes thought of those situations right before falling asleep.  
So now he had forged a plan, and it was like most other plans he came up with, fight fire with fire, so after next practice he waited until everyone had left and only he and Hinata were still there, as they conveniently had cleaning up duty that day.

Hinata walked over with a ball in his hand and had just started his sentence. “Hey Kags, where do I put- ouch!! What the heck!!!” Kageyama had turned to him and gripped him by the hair with his hand and pulled him up so that he was standing on his tiptoes. To Kageyamas disappointment the smaller boy didn’t make the same sounds he himself did, and he felt a bit of shame as he noticed that this definitely meant that his body felt different about that whole hair-pulling thing.  
Kageyama didn’t know what to do now so he tried to muster his angriest possible voice as he spoke, “See how it is to feel a bit helpless? Doesn’t feel that nice huh?” Hinata started struggling and tried to pry Kageyamas hand away, making Kageyama lift him higher so that his feet were barely touching the ground. “Unlike you Bakageyama, I don’t get all horny from this, it just hurts alright!” Oh, he was getting mad, and more frantic as he kicked around and tried to wiggle out of Kagyamas grip. The taller boy tried to grip him by the collar, when his hair started slipping out of his hand, and somehow held him in more of a chokehold now, Hinatas feet completely on the floor now.

That’s when it happened, before Kageyama could readjust his hand away from the smaller boys’ throat, Hinata sucked in air and tried to say something but only really made the same sound Kageyama had made that fateful day. His eyes shot open and he and Kageyama started at each other, his orange hair now nicely contrasted his completely red face. Kageyama was about to say something, when Hinatas hands shot up, and gripped his black hair and pulled his head down, to which he practically mirrored Hinatas sound.  
In response to that he squeezed Hinata again and spoke through suggestive sounds “Just give -Ah- up now, I have something -ngh- to blackmail you wi – ah shit- with too, so it’s no use!” Hinata kept tugging, and through choked breaths told Kageyama “ N-no, I just -nghh- just f-found something where I – ah- feel bigger than you -nh- I'll not let that g-go” Kageyama looked at Hinata, both were blushing profusely now, they were so close to each other, tugging at the other and both getting pretty turned on from that alone. Kageyama tried to safe the last bit of dignity he felt he had by not just insulting Hinata but being the wise person here. “You don’t need something so stupid -ah- to feel bigger than me, I’m not above you now alright -ngh-, we’re a team now.” Shit, that came out way cheesier than intended. Hinata had a weird look in his eyes as he let go of Kageyamas hair slowly, Kageyama returned the favour.  
Suddenly they both paused, mid-release and stared at each other, they were both all hot and bothered, and their noses were almost touching. Hinatas eyes shot down to Kageyamas mouth and up again in a split second. Kageyama did the same thing, and once he looked up again Hinata was licking his lips nervously. He kind of expected what was about to happen but would never dare to take the first step. Hinata pulled his head closer -by the hair of course- and right before touching asked “I’ll kiss you now okay?” Kageyama swallowed loudly and nodded, eyes never leaving Hinatas.

So Hinata closed the gap between them, his heart exploding in his chest, same for Kageyama who had just came to the realization that he felt something more for Hinata than a just friendship.

“Stupid cheesy Bakageyama”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“…… I think I am too…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of went from being horny to cheesy in the end lol
> 
> Im sorry lisa :P

**Author's Note:**

> Suga was being such a mom here lol, but he tried his best and that's all that counts.


End file.
